Contre Nature
by Rosavy
Summary: Le jour ou la nuit ? Les yeux perçants ou écarlates ? Le cœur battant ou froid ? L'abstinence volontaire ou le besoin vital d'hémoglobine ? Chacun sait que tout oppose un Jinrou et un Shiki. - OS yaoi lime


Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

L'OS que vous vous apprêtez à lire entre dans la catégorie "yaoi lime" (merci à By de m'avoir corrigée sur le sens du terme). C'est le premier du genre que j'écris, donc je vous prie d'être indulgents. En vous en remerciant d'avance :-) Et je m'excuse pour les nombreuses répétitions... *Nooooon, Rosa n'est pas angoissée du tout...*

Cet OS est un cadeau offert en retard à Akos. Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée du gros retard... Mais j'espère que cela va te plaire, et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ^^

**DISCLAIMER :** Le manga est anime _Shiki_ ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété divine de Fuyumi Ono (scénariste) et Ryu Fujisaki (dessinateur).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Contre-nature<span>**

_Il fait chaud, très chaud. Tu ne trouve pas ? Même pour un jour d'été ! Au fait, je m'appelle Tohru Muto._

_ Voiiiilà, ta roue est réparée. N'oublie pas de passer me voir de temps en temps, j'en serai ravi !_

_ Comment, tu as encore crevé ? C'est bien embêtant..._

_ Tu m'as l'air soucieux, aujourd'hui. Souris ! Tiens ! Te voilà trempé, rafraîchi et baptisé pour la journée ! Ha ha ha !_

_ Au fait, tes parents me l'ont dit. Je leur ai demandé._

_ Ton prénom._

_ Natsuno._

* * *

><p>« Eh ! »<p>

Le jeune homme blond, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, dans une posture de rêve agité, se prit un gros blouson dans la figure.

« Natsuno-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu~

- Tu parles en dormant, crétin. »

Pas réveillé du tout, il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il se tenait la tête à cause d'un soudain vertige. Il se sentait lourd... lourd et fatigué. Ses paupières se fermaient automatiquement.

Son ami ne le regardait plus ; il était occupé à fouiller dans son sac. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il détestait savoir sur lui son regard souvent lourd de colère et de reproches. Clair, perçant et effrayant.

... Ce putain de regard qui lui donnait l'impression que son corps tout entier passait aux rayons X.

« Je l'ai peut-être retrouvée.

- Hein ? »

Natsuno Yuuki soupira. Il soupira à la place. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le cerveau de Tohru était limite déconnecté quand il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sang journalière.

Il entra dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il remarqua une goutte rubis au coin de sa bouche, qu'il essuya. Une fois de plus, il avait fait une victime. Oh, il avait bien prit garde à la quantité prélevée... mais il détestait cela. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs besoin que pour décupler ses capacités physiques. Lui, le Jinrou. Alors pourquoi diable le faisait-il ?

Peut-être parce qu'il avait un cœur.

Il retourna dans la chambre et se planta devant Tohru. Celui-ci leva la tête : son visage habituellement très blanc virait progressivement au gris, et il avait des cernes très marquées. Son visage inexpressif se tordit de peur quand il vit que Natsuno avait relevé une de ses manches.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Il comprenant clairement son intention. Il recula jusqu'à la tête de lit.

« Je ne veux pas !

- Fais-le, Tohru-chan. Je ne suis pas allé mordre quelqu'un pour rien.

- Je suis déjà un monstre, je ne veux pas te faire du mal en plus.

- Tu disais toi-même que vous autres ne pouviez refréner vos instincts. Et tu n'as pas pu te retenir bien longt~

- MAIS ON N'EST PLUS À SOTOBA ! »

Le blond se mit brusquement sur ses pieds.

« On n'est plus au village, MERDE ! Je ne suis plus sous la coupe de Sunako, ni du moindre Shiki !

- Donc tu n'as plus à craindre leurs menaces sur ta famille.

- Voilà. Alors fous-moi la paix.

- Tu n'as même plus de famille à protéger, donc à quoi bon te torturer en te privant ?

- RÉPÈTE UN PEU ! »

Il voulut se jeter sur Natsuno. Mais il était tellement faible qu'il s'effondra sans avoir pu faire un pas. Le Jinrou s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa tête.

« Il s'agit de ta vie, mon vieux. Ça va faire trois nuits que tu te prives de prendre du sang, tu vas finir par crever pour de bon. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Ses épaules se soulevaient à un rythme saccadé. Il pleurait.

Natsuno ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Sa mère partie et son père devenu fou, il était seul et n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais Tohru avait encore des parents. Un frère, une sœur.

« Au moins sont-ils vivants. T'as pas à t'en faire pour eux, lui dit-il d'une voix étonnament douce.

- Et... Et je suis mort... »

Le blond sanglota encore un bon moment. Il le laissa faire sans bouger. Puis le Shiki se redressa lentement. Il lui effleura le bras.

« Pardonne-moi, Natsuno-kun... » chevrota-t-il.

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, il y planta les crocs. Le liquide rouge gicla, souillant la moquette et le bord du lit.

Natsuno ferma très fort les yeux. Son autre main tâtonna pour agripper le matelas et se crisper dessus. Il renversa la tête en arrière. Il pouvait sentir le sang sortir de sa veine percée.

« Toh... » commença-t-il.

Quand il eut fini d'aspirer ce qui lui était nécessaire, le blond leva le nez vers sa "victime". Son air perdu fit ressentir à ce dernier quelque chose de très étrange. À mi-chemin entre la pitié et le...

« Tu m'as fait mal.

Pardon. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! »

Le Jinrou se leva et prit un sac en papier posé sur la table de chevet. Celui-ci contenait une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il le jeta aux pieds de Tohru.

« Ça fera en sorte que les gens n'aient pas peur de tes yeux. Change-toi, aussi. On sort. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour retourner dans la salle de bain, et chercher de quoi désinfecter et panser sa plaie. Ce qui était parfaitement inutile, puisqu'il n'y paraîtrait plus dès le lendemain. Son organisme différait de tout autre sur le plan physiologique. Mais le déni d'être devenu un monstre menait toujours la danse.

« Dis-moi, Natsuno-kun. De quoi tu parlais, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Tohru en enfilant un polo propre.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? »

Le Jinrou s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de rejoindre son ami.

« Ma tombe. Il se peut qu'elle se trouve dans cette ville. »

Il sembla au blond qu'une lueur positive passa dans les yeux de Natsuno.

* * *

><p>C'était une nuit glacée de fin novembre. Les deux garçons marchaient d'un pas rapide, en gardant leurs mains dans leurs poches, et leurs visages enfouis dans leurs épais manteaux.<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Sotoba, minuscule bourgade campagnarde, éloignée de tout et entourée par la mort. Ils avaient miraculeusement échappée à la chasse menée par les habitants. Et pour cela, ils avaient dû sacrifier deux vies : celle de l'infirmière Ritsuko, et celle de Tatsumi. Le regret d'avoir abandonné la première avait d'ailleurs rongé le cœur de Tohru. Seuls deux mots martelés sans cesse par Natsuno l'avaient conduit à se résigner : fuir, survivre.

Le blond eut un nœud à l'estomac quand ils passèrent devant une vitrine. Il ne se voyait plus ue comme un animal, à la fois proie et prédateur.

Il se donna involontairement un coup sur la poitrine quand il regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait mal, car son cœur ne battait plus. Et les sentiments ne sont pas fait pour les Shikis. Surtout lorsqu'ils ne sont pas partagés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

- Rien, ça va passer. »

Mensonge. Mensonge.

Les derniers passants se hâtaient de déserter les rues.

« Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver ta tombe ? murmura Tohru.

- Comme dans les autres villes et villages que nous avons déjà traversés. J'ai visité le cimetière en entier.

- Et moi donc, j'en ai marre de chercher.

Ton père ne t'as pas dit où il a... envoyé ton corps ?

- Non. Par sécurité, je lui ai demandé de garder ça secret.

- Alors tu ne peux être sûr de rien !

- Non. C'est pour cela que cette fois, je veux que tu vienne avec moi. »

Il fut très surpris par cette réponse ; elle ne tenait pas la route. Son ami était habituellement très renfermé à propos de sa vie privée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cimetière, Tohru s'arrêta avant d'y entrer.

« Ben alors.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je dois t'accompagner.

- ... C'est parce que je ne veux pas être seul. »

- Natsuno s'approcha de lui, très près, pour relever ses lunettes de soleil et planter son regard désormais bleu clair dans le sien.

« Parce que je ne veux pas devenir fou. »

Il passa une main derrière son dos pour l'inviter à le suivre.

* * *

><p>« Et maintenant ?<p>

- Attend, je vais la trouver. Je l'ai vue cet après-midi.

- Tu sais, ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on tourne en rond !

- L'endroit est grand. Aide-moi à chercher. »

Tohru ne dit rien. Il se contentait de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à chaque pierre tombale devant laquelle il passait, dans l'espoir d'y voir gravé le nom de son ami. Mais cet espoir était factice. En effet, il savait que c'était un nom post-mortem qui devait orner la pierre. Autrement dit, les deux garçons auraient beau passer au peinge fin tous les cimetières du pays, ils ne trouveraient jamais celle qu'ils cherchaient.

« Tohru-chan ! »

Le blond tourna la tête. Natsuno s'était arrêté, et avait la tête baissée. Il vint près de lui et fit un constat peu ordinaire. Car la pierre qui surplombait l'urne funéraire ne comportait pas n'importe quel nom.

_Natsuno Koide_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est ma mère qui s'appelle... non, qui s'appelait Koide.

- Mais c'est ton nom originel, alors ! Pourquoi celui-là ? » demanda le Shiki, effrayé par les conséquences que pourrait avoir un tel acte.

En temps normal, Natsuno lui aurait répondu sèchement par _Mais t'en poses, de ces questions !_, ou bien _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?_, ou serait resté silencieux. Mais il regarda son ami...

« peut-être parce que je suis un Jinrou. »

Son ton de voix était étrangement las.

« Peut-être parce que je suis mort depuis longtemps. »

Il porta les mains à ses tempes pour les masser, mais elles se crispèrent dessus. Ses épaules se mirent à se soulever à un rythme anormal. Il pleurait à son tour.

C'était bien la première fois que le blond le voyait dans cet état. Il le regarda tituber, perdre l'équilibre et s'accrocher à lui. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

_Il était tout proche._

« Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a un endroit où je repose. Je n'existe plus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- La seule chose qui m'importait était de quitter ce patelin. Pour vivre à l'air libre. Vivre TOUT COURT.

- Et tu y es parvenu. Tu n'es plus à Sotoba. »

Son cœur se serra quand il prononça de nouveau ces mots.

« Réfléchis, enchaîna-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. L'avantage d'être mort, c'est de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle v... une nouvelle existence. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais sais-tu que tu te contredis toi-même ?

- Oh, ça oui. Pourtant c'est tout ce que je trouve pour remonter le moral de la bourrique que tu es. »

_Ces lèvres... Ces lèvres froides et frémissantes..._

« Tu t'échines encore à vouloir le faire ?

- Je suis un cadavre ambulant, dormant le jour et dépendant d'un autre. Alors si je peux encore servir à quelque chose...

- Tu ne peux pas dépendre d'un autre Shiki, protesta Natsuno en se dégageant vivement de ses bras. Je n'en suis pas un. »

Le blond poussa un énorme soupir d'agacement. Il reprit le bras de l'autre. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais grave chier. J'en ai ma claque. » gronda-t-il.

Puis, vainquant toute appréhension, son inconscient fit le reste. Ses lèvres se collèrent rageusement à celles de Natsuno. Quand il s'en détacha, il fronçait les sourcils. Il releva ses lunettes sur son front.

Le Jinrou vit alors quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux écarlates. L'assurance et la détermination, assorties de cette éternelle malice, avaient remplacé la soumission.

« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Tohru le secouait en le tenant par les épaules.

« Tu ne te serais pas mordu en m'embrassant ? demanda Natsuno.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as un peu de sang, juste ici. Laisse-moi te l'enlever. »

Il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, puis glissa complètement dessus. Cette fois-ci fut plus douce. Et même très agréable.

« Quittons cet endroit, Natsuno-kun. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

- Je suis là, avec toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » répondit-il.

Il ne releva pas le fait que le Shiki l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il n'y a personne. Nous y sommes tellement plus tranquilles. »

Et il l'embrassa encore, bien plus longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'ils osèrent finalement entrouvrir leurs lèvres, et que leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Natsuno fit s'attarder la sienne sur les canines aiguës de Tohru. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il se remit à pleurer. Alors le Jinrou lui lâcha la bouche.

« Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu es coupable, pas victime. »

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son ami. Du bas de son dos, ses doigts partirent se balader un peu plus bas.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'est pas l'envie qui te fait parfois mal ?

- V... Venant de toi, c'est...

- Je sais. Ça m'étonne aussi. Surtout que je n'ai aucun expérience dans ce domaine. »

Il releva la tête, et vit que Tohru ouvrait de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est la vérité !

- Dire que je me faisais une autre idée de toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que toi et Megumi-chan, vous aviez finalement... »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« ... Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas voir, crétin ! »

Natsuno l'étreignit très fort et le fit tomber en lui accrochant les jambes. Il l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement en s'allongeant sur lui.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule. »

Le rire de Tohru se mua en respiration nerveuse quand il sentit une main se glisser entre son jean et sa peau.

« Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant !

- Arrête, c'est plus drôle...

- On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

Il se sut pas si le Jinrou faisait allusion à la situation actuelle, ou bien à leur dernier tête-à-tête à Sotoba, juste avant sa mort...

Il couina quand il se rendit compte qu'il se faiait triturer les fesses du bout des doigts.

« C'était quoi cette réaction de fille ?

- Tu grilles les étapes, là !

- Faut bien commencer quelque part. Et puis je n'suis même pas allé sous ton caleçon... pas encore. »

Soudain, choqué par son propre comportement, Natsuno retira sa main et se redressa sur ses genoux.

_Il était impossible que ce soit lui qui dirige ses propres gestes !_

« Tu te trompes, mec. »

Il regarda le blond avec étonnement. Ses joues étaient rouges, mais les traits de son visage étaient détendus.

« Je porte un boxer. Les calecifs, c'est pas pratique, on nage dedans. »

Tout en parlant le plus calmement du monde, Tohru tâtonna jusqu'à sa braguette et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« ...

- C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début, toi aussi. J'ai pas raison ?

- Ouais. Mais je n'sais pas si je~

- Ta gueule. Ta gueule et vas-y. »

Natsuno se mit à trembler. Son ami s'offrait à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Depuis qu'il le désirait. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se rallongea et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_Il y avait toujours ce goût métallique dans sa bouche. Celui du sang. Il agissait comme un... un... un aphrodisiaque._

Le Jinrou commença à caresser le Shiki par dessus le tissu de son boxer. Ainsi, il le fit gémir.

« Tu serais pas précoce, Tohru-chan ? »

Cette question lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

« J'ai plus d'expérience que tu ne le crois ! »

Le blond fourra rageusement sa main dans le pantalon de Natsuno, et se mit à lui masser les bourses. Le Jinrou poussa un cri étouffé.

_Il était beau... Tellement beau... La pleine lune si lumineuse qu'elle faisait ressortir divinement tous ses traits... Il n'était plus un buveur de sang. Il était lui. Un homme._

Bientôt, Natsuno ne put plus attendre. Il se mit à genoux, défit sa ceinture et se rapprocha de la tête de Tohru. Celui-ci prit délicatement l'élastique de son caleçon entre ses doigts. Puis il le fit descendre petit à petit. Il découvrit une verge secouée de congestions.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il posa un doigt sur la raie de ses fesses et le fit lentement glisser, comme une caresse, jusqu'à la base de son sexe, qu'il entoura avec son pouce et son index. Puis il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, rendu assez lent à cause de son manque d'assurance. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il le sentait palpiter à un rythme régulier.

Natsuno eut un nouveau spasme. Alors son ami décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il l'approcha de sa bouche.

« S-Sur ma tombe ? T'es sér~GYAH ! »

Le Shiki coupa la parole au Jinrou en posant ses lèvres sur son gland. Il le titilla du bout de la langue. Le corps de Natsuno fut parcouru d'intenses fourmillements. Il posa ses deux mains derrière la tête de son ami pour la soutenir. Celui-ci le goba tout entier.

Il faisait très froid. Mais eux, ils avaient chaud. Très chaud. Malgré la brume traître qui nimbait chaque pierre, chaque arbre du cimetière. Malgré la terre humide et meuble en dessous d'eux.

Natsuno se laissa sucer sans broncher. Ou plutôt... il ne le pouvait pas. Il passait par toute une série de sensations qui lui étaient inconnues. Frissons, vertige... ivresse... En bref, un putain de plaisir. Qui finit par monter jusqu'à un point de non-maîtrise. De ses halètements, il passa à un cri de jouissance.

Le Shiki sortit son vit de sa bouche. Voyant que du sperme coulait dessus, il le lécha avec concupiscence.

« T-T-Tohru-chan... »

C'est tout ce que Natsuno parvint à balbutier. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il baissa les yeux. Son ami le regardait. En voyant cette expression si douce, cet air si innocent, il eut du mal à croire qu'il l'avait mené au septième ciel.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas eu mal ? »

Il fit "non" de la tête. C'est alors qu'il vit, en plus de quelques gouttes blanches, des traces rouges sur la bouche de Tohru. Il pâlit. C'était du sang.

« J'ai rien senti ! Ne me dis pas que...

- Non, je l'ai juste un peu égratignée ! »

Ils vérifièrent en même temps ; c'était vrai.

« Tu n'as même plus rien.

- Ouais... Ça a des avantages d'être un mort-vivant. »

Il se remit à la hauteur de son ami, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors ? On est pas bien, ici ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait ouvert le manteau du blond, et passé sa tête sous son polo.

_Sa peau était si froide..._

Il couvrit son torse de baisers, en allant de plus en plus haut.

_Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça._

Le Shiki gémit quand le Jinrou arriva à l'un de ses tétons. Et quand il le lécha. Et quand il le prit entre ses dents.

« Plus fort... Vas-y plus fort ! »

Natsuno ne se fit pas prier. Il le mordit. Et le fit hurler.

« J'en peux plus... geignit le blond. Je vais finir par exploser !

- Tu t'es pas encore vidé .

- J'y suis pas arrivé ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Il sortit de sous le polo et se plaça sur le côté.

« Baisse ton froc. Et le reste. »

Le blond s'exécuta fébrilement. Son membre durci frémissait d'impatience. Son visage était complètement crispé.

« J'ai mal...

- Arrête de pigner et viens. »

Natsuno se retourna. Alors Tohru percuta ce qu'il devait faire. Il commença à s'approcher.

Le Jinrou se trouvait face à sa tombe. Il examina attentivement chaque caractère de l'épitaphe.

« À quoi bon, si je n'existe plus... »

Il ne se lamenta pas plus sur son sort. Le contact de l'autre dans le bas de son dos et les instants qui suivirent lui firent tout oublier.

* * *

><p>Il était presque cinq heures du matin, et il faisait encore noir. Les deux garçons étaient sur le chemin de leur hôtel. Le même qu'à l'aller. À la différence près qu'ils marchaient en se tenant par la taille.<p>

Au cimetière, après avoir empli le ciel de leurs cris après avoir joui une dernière fois, ils étaient restés allongés l'un contre l'autre. Rien que pour profiter du contact de leurs peaux nues.

Tohru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuno, qui ne pensait plus à rien depuis un moment. Qui était ailleurs.

Aucun des deux n'osa parler, jusqu'à leur arrivée.

« Bon, ben... voilà. Tu me laisses remonter seul, du coup ? On se retrouve ce soir ? » demanda le blond.

L'autre prit son temps pour répondre.

« Jamais de la vie. »

Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son petit ami.

Puis il sourit. Je vous jure qu'il sourit.

* * *

><p>C'était à une heure qui assommait les Shikis de sommeil. Une heure à laquelle les gens normaux étaient au travail depuis longtemps. Natsuno Yuuki, lui, était planté devant le miroir.<p>

« Je vais le faire quoiqu'il arrive... » marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de son propre reflet, qui semblait le juger.

Mais il eut le malheur de regarder distraitement dans la chambre. Tohru dormait paisiblement, souriant. Il y avait une tache rouge sur son vêtement, à l'endroit où il s'était fait mordre. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Jinrou.

Il fixa d'un œil vide la lame de rasoir qui reposait au creux de sa main. Ce petit bout de métal qu'il prenait chaque matin entre le pouce et l'index, avec la ferme intention de se donner la mort, la vraie. Mais que, par peur, il n'utilisait que pour se scarifier le bras.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il la posa sur son poignet.

Sa vie toute entière défila devant ses yeux, telle un film en accéléré. Mais elle se bloqua à un moment unique et précis. À ce moment intime passé entre des tombes.

Si il ne se faisait pas le moindre mal, il pourrait encore en vivre beaucoup, des comme ça.

Tohru n'avait plus que lui. Il voulait se suicider, et il prétendait être son petit ami ?

Et si, pour une fois, il cessait de se regarder le nombril ? Mieux, il pourrait rejoindre son copain dans le lit, et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Puis il remit la lame à sa place.

* * *

><p>Caramel et macarons vous aurez si ce texte vous reviewez :3 *Va te pendre, Rosa !*<p> 


End file.
